Question: Find all values of $x$ which satisfy
\[\frac{6}{\sqrt{x - 8} - 9} + \frac{1}{\sqrt{x - 8} - 4} + \frac{7}{\sqrt{x - 8} + 4} + \frac{12}{\sqrt{x - 8} + 9} = 0.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Solution: Let $y = \sqrt{x - 8},$ so
\[\frac{6}{y - 9} + \frac{1}{y - 4} + \frac{7}{y + 4} + \frac{12}{y + 9} = 0.\]Note that
\[\frac{6}{y - 9} + \frac{12}{y + 9} = \frac{6(y + 9) + 12(y - 9)}{y^2 - 81} = \frac{18y - 54}{y^2 - 81} = \frac{18(y - 3)}{y^2 - 81},\]and
\[\frac{1}{y - 4} + \frac{7}{y + 4} = \frac{y + 4 + 7(y - 4)}{y^2 - 16} = \frac{8y - 24}{y^2 - 16} = \frac{8(y - 3)}{y^2 - 16},\]so
\[\frac{18(y - 3)}{y^2 - 81} + \frac{8(y - 3)}{y^2 - 16} = 0.\]If $y = 3,$ then $x = 3^2 + 8 = 17.$  Otherwise, we can divide both sides by $2(y - 3),$ to get
\[\frac{9}{y^2 - 81} + \frac{4}{y^2 - 16} = 0.\]Multiplying both sides by $(y^2 - 16)(y^2 - 81),$ we get
\[9(y^2 - 16) + 4(y^2 - 81) = 0.\]Then $13y^2 = 468,$ so $y^2 = 36.$  Since $y = \sqrt{x - 8}$ must be nonnegative, $y = 6.$  Then $x = 6^2 + 8 = 44.$

Therefore, the solutions are $\boxed{17,44}.$